A Pokemon Promblem
by bluecheesey
Summary: Hi this is my first story on fanfiction so its not good but it has alot of pokemon in these three chapters so i hope you like it reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

It was 6:00 p.m Amanda and Nick were watching me play my Pokemon Blue Rescue Team in a lightning storm.Amanda was half watching me and half playing with Larry (her weird hairball thingy).My gameboy was dying so I started to charge it.When lightning hit the house we were sucked into my gameboy!When we regained consciousness we were pokemon!Amanda was a Umbreon,Nick was a Slowking,and I was a Quilava.Nick started to scream like a girl until Amanda made him shut up.After an hour of much confusion we decided to start a rescue team. Amanda started to whine about losing Larry,so after we found Larry for her we took a vote for a team leader.

After the election I decided to make a team name.Amanda wanted to name the team to be named Team Larry which of course I said no,because I don't think that anybody would ask for help from Team Larry.I decided to name the team Team Blue because that's the reason we were pokemon in the first place.That night we had no place to sleep so we slept on the cold hard ground as Amanda called it.In the morning Nick was the first one up so I said he had to find breakfast.About thrity minutes later he came back with twenty-one apples.After all the apples were gone I suggested that we should try to find pokemon square.As soon as we found it we went to the Pelliper Post Office.We registered our team name, what our names were(our pokemon names),and got keys to houses of our own.The next morning Pelliper came by and gave me a rescue team starter kit.In about twenty-five minutes we were on our way to the Pelliper Post Office to get some rescue job offers.

It was dark by the time when all of our rescues were done.We got two new team members Pikachu and Charmander.We saved them from being attacked by some Geodude.Nick knocked the Geodude out in one hit by using water gun.The next morning wasn't the prettiest morning we wanted a sunny morning so we could practice our attacks.I needed to practice my ember attack, Nick needed to practice his water gun attack,and Amanda needed to practice her shadow ball attack,but Mother Nature gave us a rainy morning.Since it was a rainy morning we couldn't get any rescue jobs done today.

It was two days before the storm passed.Every rescue team was behind in rescue missions,so everyone in Pokemon Square was busy.We ran into Team Hydro in Pokemon Square.They were pushing everyone out of the way.Amanda stepped in front of Swampert,and they both fell over."Watch it !",Swampert said.Then there was the battle Swampert attack Amanda,but she used shadow ball and knocked him out half-way.Then he used hydro pump she was knocked out .Nick used confusion and knocked him out.The battle was over,so we ran Amanda to Chansey, the pokemon healer.

The next morning Amanda was feeling better.We went to the Pelliper Post Office to get rescue job offers.Then we went to get Pikachu and Charmander for extra help.Our first mission was in Tiny Woods.A Weedle was knocked out by some Beedril.The reward was a Fire gummi and 50 poke.Our next job was in Tiny Woods again .A Butterfree was attacked by a baby Houndour.The reward was a TM that contained Earthquake,and 7000 poke.After the day was over we had 1780 poke,and three new members for our team.Our new members were:Bulbasaur,Torchic,and Treecko.They were in some of our rescue missions,so we ask them to join our team.

In a week we had over twenty new members to our team.One day when we were one a mission to save a Mudkip we ran into Team Hydro.They wanted to battle us,and we said yes.We had Pikachu,and Treecko with us so we couldn't lose.After we had won the battle and finished the rescue mission we finally had the money we needed to pay Xatu.

The next day before we set out for Great Canyon I made Pikachu the team leader.We took seven apples,eight oran berries,and some other things before we set out for Great Canyon.We got there before noon.We saw Xatu staring at the sun like always.It took us like ten minutes to let him know we were here.After an hour of talking to Xatu he gave us the answer to get home.We paid him his money then the next thing I know I'm lying on the floor with Amanda and Nick.Everyone was crying and had a sad look in their eyes.

Now Amanda,Nick,and I know a way to the pokemon world.We agreed to never tell anyone about our little trip to the pokemon world.


	2. Chapter 2

It was midday in my house.I was playing my Red Rescue Team.My sister Amanda was on the computer,and my cousin Nick was playing his Pearl.A hurricane had just started and my little cousin Julie was going crazy.She was running around in circles crying like a baby.When my gameboy started to die I told Nick to help me find my charger.When my gameboy died I had a sad look on my face.Then my gameboy started to glow then it split in two.When it split in two pokemon started to come out!

We all ran out of the house and ran for my dad's eighteen wheel truck.He said he was going to the police office so he could call the FBI.By the time we got to the police office Amanda remembered she picked up a pokeball and a master ball.So we got money out the bank so we could buy airplane tickets for Washington D.C.It was a few days before the flight so we drove to a motel in Nashville.When we got to our rooms we never came out of the motel until our flight day arrived.When we got to Washington D.C we made an appointment to see the President.After our appointment was made we went to the motel to rent rooms for two weeks.

While we were on our way to the motel we saw a Rayquaza flying over our heads.A lot of people were running for their lives and a lot of them ducked their heads.My family ran for the motel as we got in a lot of people had locked their doors and ducked their heads.After Rayquaza left a lot of people calmed down and a lot of people were crying of fear.In one week there was a big earthquake!My dad ask me what pokemon could do this,but Amanda,Nick,and I answered at the same time we all said Groudon.

When we finally got to the president He asked us two questions one was "Who are you?" and "What do you want?".My parents answered the first question Amanda,Nick,and I answered The next question,but the president was more interested in our answer.After a few minutes of talking to the president Amanda pulled out the pokeball and the masterball and showed the president and he asked us "What are these?"Amanda answered him and he was shocked.He called the FBI and told them to sent their smartest scientists over ASAP.

As soon as the scientists arrived they were set to work.Amanda handed them the pokeball and the masterball.Amanda told them that the masterball could catch any pokemon that it was ment for so they started to copy it.In a few days the scientists had already made fourhundred-fifty copies of the masterball.At noon an earthquake started and Groudon came out of the ground and was in the president's front yard!When everyone else was in shock Nick picked up a masterball and threw it at Groudon.In a few seconds Nick caught himself a Groundon.Then Amanda,Nick,and I made a deal that Amanda would get Kyorge,Nick would get Groudon,and I would get Rayquaza.After our little deal we had a big lunch to celebrate our success.

In a week the White House was under attack by a pack of wild Mightyena.Amanda picked up seven masterballs and threw them at them and caught them.The next day three Lucario were attacking the motel where my family was staying."These pokemon are mine",I said ,"You two already have pokemon."In a few seconds I had three new Lucario to help me catch more pokemon with the pokeballs.When everyone was eating lunch Amanda,Nick,and I had a little talk.That since pokemon were trying to take over the world,that we sould start up a rescue team.In a half-hour our little talk was over,and we were a human rescue team called"Team Red".

In a few weeks of peace a heavy rainstorm started.We went to the beach to see if it was Kyorge.It wasn't only Kyorge,Deoxys was there too!So Amanda had her Kyorge and Dad had his first pokemon.Amanda was jumping up and down with joy."What about me?"my mom asked.We all answered her by yelling out"CATCH ONE!!!!".Just then a Pikachu came out of a cave,and ran right in front of my mom.As fast as it came out of the cave,it was my mom's masterball."Yes my favorite pokemon is my first one!"That whole day my mom had her pikachu walking around with her in the White House.

After a week of my mom having her pikachu around,we went hiking.The reason why we were hiking is these weird thunderstorm clouds were over the peak.The clouds have been there for a month and a half!On the way up to the peak we saw a pack of Absol blocking our way up.Julie caught the leader,and I KOed the rest of them with my Lucario.When we were half way up we ran into a family of Blaziken.The president caught all of the Blaziken and we were on our way up.

After a few hours we finally reached the peak.We all were in shock of what we saw.We all saw a Shiny Rayquaza sleeping!It woke up as soon as we took a step closer.Then the battle began.The first thing I did was I threw a masterball,but it broke right out!Then a helicopter picked us up from the peak,and the Rayquaza went back to sleep.When we got back from the mountain we got started to make a plan.We planed to use all the pokemon we have to help us catch it.Right after we made our plan we took off for the mountain.When we reached the top of the mountain Rayquaza was there waiting for us. right as we reached the top we got out all of our pokemon,and started to battle.After an hour of battling I had the last pokmeon out because all the other pokemon fainted.My Lucario was getting tired and so was Rayquaza.Right as my Lucario fainted I threw a masterball,and luckly I caught it!

When we got back to the White House the scientists asked us where the pokemon came from,and we answered them as soon as they asked us.We were sent back to Tennessee to get my gameboy.On the way there the airplane got hit by a Ho-oh's swift attack!In less than ten minutes we were in the beach of North Carolina.We all survived the crash without injury.A few hours after the crash and police men saving people from being stuck somewhere,we went to a hotel.After we recovered from the shock from the crash,we went out for dinner.As we were on our way to a diner,some Starly were flying around pecking people's heads.When the Starly gang saw us they came right at us.Right before one of the Starly pecked my mom's pikachu knocked it out with a thunderbolt.After dinner a taxi picked us up and started to drive for Tennessee.He drove all night and all morning,and finally we were at my house.

Even though it was midday in North Carolina,it was dark at my house.We didn't waste any time,we bust down the door and ran in.As soon as the door fell on the ground,pokemon started to come at us.Nick was first in line to battle the pokemon,but he didn't last very long.Amanda was next,but just as Nick she didn't last long.Then it was my turn,having to borrow Groundon and Kyogre from Amanda and Nick and telling them to run I sent out Groundon,Kyogre,and my Rayquaza all at the same time.Then the ground started to shake,I told Nick to get my gameboy and get out of the house.After my family was out of the house I started to battle.I commanded all three of our pokemon to use Hyper Beam and KOed all the pokemon at the same time,but I blew up my house,was thrown backwards very far,and broke my arm.While I was battling my dad called a helicopper to get us.My parents carried me on to the helicopper,but by the time I got on it I fainted.

When I woke up I was in the White House and everyone was around me crying,both with saddness and of joy that I was alive.Right then the scientists asked us for the gameboy and all of our pokemon.We were why they wanted all of our pokemon for but we didn't ask.After a few days of the scientists working nonstop in the president's lab,they came out holding my fixed gameboy and Rayquaza's,Groundon's and Kyogre's pokeballs.They told me to go to the beach and have the pokemon use their Hyper Beam on the gameboy,and then all the pokemon should be gone.So I did what they wanted me to.On my way to the beach all the pokemon in sight ran away from me because I had the Rayquaza,Groundon,and Kyogre out with me.When I got to the edge of the beach,I had the pokemon use their Hyper Beam on the gameboy.Then every thing turned white and then there was a flash.When I woke up I was in my bed.Every one in my family was around me crying and smiling.I asked them about the pokemon and they said they were all gone,back to the pokemon world. 


	3. Team Dark

It was a rainy day outside in Washington,D.C.,one hundred and fifty years after the world was almost taken offer by pokemon.Nichole was playing the newest version of pokemon,Pokemon Rescue Team Darkness.She was in the hidden labortory under the White House,eating lunch and playing her D.S.Then when the scientists came back from their lunch break they saw that she was playing her D.S. next to their newest machine they yelled at her and kicked her out.She ran to her room when she ran her dad the president."What's the matter Nichole?",he asked,"why are you so sad?"When she told him that the scientists yelled at her,he just laughed."The scientists are always very carefull with their machines!"That night Nichole went back into the labortory with her D.S. to look at the machine that she was standing next to when she got yelled at.She didn't see anything weird about it except that it had a big picture of a pokemon on the earth but she thought she was just tired.When she looked again she saw that she wasn't just tired she actually saw a real live pokemon!Then a red button on the machine began to flash,so she pushed it.When she did her D.S. started to go crazy.All kinds of light started to come out.

Nichole got so scared that she dropped her D.S. and ran out of the lab screaming.She screamed so loud that the whole house woke up.Everyone came running and bumped into Nichole.When one of the maids asked her why she was screaming she didn't say a thing she just motion them to follow her.When they reached the lab some of the people just rolled their and went back to bed but most of them stayed to see why she was screaming.As soon as she reached the machine she just pointed to the machine and fainted.

A few days later Nichole woke up in her bed with a huge headache.She tried to get up but she was in to much pain.When see looked next to her she saw all of the peoplle in the White House around her bed.Nichole asked "Where am I?" "Why does my head hurt so bad?".But nobody answered her they were all glad she was awake.After a few minutes of question asnwering Nichole went to the lab to get her D.S., but when she looked at her rescue team she was surprised it was different than before!All the pokemon she had on her game were replaced with legendary pokemon.She also noticed that there was a new mission that she had never seen before.It was titled "Get Us Out Of Here",so Nichole triedto do it ,but it was to hard.Nichole tried all day to beat that mission,but she just couldn't.So at about one in the morning she finally gave up on the mission.When she looked at the time she did nothing but stripped down to her boxers and went to bed.

That night Nichole didn't get much sleep so she went for a walk in the hallways to try to tire herself out.After about the tenth time around the hallways around her room Nichole went to the bathroom and went back to bed.The next morning she tried that mission again,but as always she didn't pass it."Damn!"she shouted,right as the president came around the corner."Whats wrong this time Nichole?",he said.She just acted like she didn't hear him and kept on walking her face buried in her D.S."Preteens",the president said,"you can never get through to them."That night around the same time as the night before,Nichole turned off her D.S.,stripped down to her boxers and tried to get some sleep,but right before she fell asleep,Nichole remembered something the night she passed out.She remembered that when she pushed the button her D.S. started to go crazy and flash alot of different lights like it did when she traded pokemon between games.She just threw her pants and shirt back on and ran to the lab.When she got to the lab she ran straight to the machine.She did everything like she did before and when she finished the scientists came into the lab and tried to stop her,but it was to late both her D.S. and the machine were shaking like crazy.After a few minutes Nichole's D.S. just shut off and the glass on the machine opened up pokemon voices said"Thank you for letting us out.",and then pokemon just started coming out of the machine.

"Holy Shit!",Nichole said "where are all these pokemon coming from?"The scientists didn't answer they were to busy getting Nichole's D.S. and some other items and throwing them into the machine.When they did that pokemon stopped coming out of the machine.Nichole noticed that a Darkrai and two Weavile jumped out of the machine right before it stopped letting pokemon come through.The Darkrai said to Nichole "We are Team Dark and we have come to help you."Nichole didn't know what they were talking about,but it seemed the scientists did because one of them said"Thank you Darkrai we wiil need all the help that we can get."Help with what?",Nichole asked.The scientists eplained to Nichole the about one hundred-fifty years ago pokemon almost took over the world and that machine was actually a portal to the pokemon world,and that their ancestors were scientists working for the prisident when pokemon almost took over the world.They also eplained that Darkrai's team is going to help them catch all the pokemon and send them back to the pokemon world.As soon as they got done explaining everything to her,Nichole was ready to go save the world."Not so fast",one of the scientists said,"we still have to get the pokeballs and master balls from HQ."

So they went to the scientist's HQ to get pokeballs and masterballs to catch pokemon with.In a half hour they were ready to save the world.First,they went to New York City to look for pokemon,but they couldn't find any so they asked someone"Have you seen a creature?"The person didn't see anything like a creature before.They stopped for lunch in Sonic when Nichole noticed something"We forgot Darkrai and it's team!"The scientists just laugh and said"Darkrai and it's team are invisable because Darkrai turned the team invisable with it's power."After lunch they went to Tennessee to look for pokemon to catch.They found over thirty pokemon on the foundation of the house where pokemon came out one hundred-fifty years ago.Nichole caught two of them with just pokeballs,but the other eighteen she had to use one of the Weavile to help her catch them.When the fight was over the pokeballs disappeared and the look on the Nichole's face was enough to make the scientists explain where the pokeballs went"The pokeballs are programed to,when they have pokemon in them,go back to the lab and into the machine back to the pokemon world."After that they went to North Caliona.They had to roam around the beach to look for pokemon.In about fourty-five minutes,they found three Trapinch.Nichole caught one of them,and the scientists caught the other two.

In about ten days Nichole,the scientists,and Darkrai's team had caught about a hundred pokemon.On the eleventh day Nichole and the scientists went to the lab to check on the machine,and to get more pokebals and master balls.When they were in the lab they ran into some Crogunk and Pikachu.They caught all the pokemon easily in about ten minutes."Wow we are really getting used to this!",Nichole said.Right as she said that four Golduck popped out from behind her and tried to tackle her,but Darkrai stepped in the way and put them to sleep."What did you do Darkrai?",Nichole asked,"What's wrong with them?".Darkrai explained that it had the power to put pokemon to sleep for as long as it wanted.After Darkrai got done talking Nichole caught all of the Golduck and they went back to the pokemon world.Since they haven't been home in about two weeks,Nichole and the scientists decided to sleep in the White House.They had dinner and talked about where they were going next.In two hours Nichole went to her room,stripped down to her boxers and went to sleep.

The next morning the scientists came into Nichole's room to wake her up,but when they got opened the door she was already up trying to get her D.S. to work,but she couldn't.The scientists told her to get dressed,so she shooed them out and got dressed.They went straight for the lab to get their equipment.When they got there the president was there waiting for them."Are you leaving again?",he asked.Nichole just nodded her head sadly and went to get the pokekballs and masterballs.She went to the desk where they kept all of their tools,but they were gone!She ran back to where the president and the scientists were and told them,but they just laughed."What's so funny all of our equipment has been stolen!",Nichole shouted,but the president said"I took teh mout to your car because I want to come with you."Nichole went outside to calm down when Darkrai came out of nowhere and said"The president that you had seen was an imposter."."What?",Nichole said.Darkrai explained that while they were out sending pokemon back to their world the White House got attacked by evil Mew and they transported all of the people in the White House to the pokemon world and took on their forms.So Nichole rushed back to the lab to tell the scientists,but it was to late the fake president just sent them to the pokemon world and two more Mew took their forms.Then they spotted her and captured her when they put her on the machine Darkrai's team came for the rescue.

The Mew took their pokemon form back and the battle began.First,the Weavile took the fake scientists Mew and Darkrai took the fake president Mew.Darkrai took down the Mew it was battling with very fast speed,but the scientists Mew were to strong for the Weavile,so Darkrai took them out to.When the battle was finished the Mew disappeared and the scientists and the president came back from the pokemon world.The scientists and the president were to tired from running away form pokemon to go out to catch more pokemon,so Nichole and Team Dark went walking around Washington D.C.She went to the park first to check andit turns out the whole park had been taken over by the pokemon.Nichole caught some of them with pokeballs,but the others were to powerful for pokeballs,so she used the Weavile to help her.It took a little while,but Nichole caught all of the pokemon.Right as the last of the gang of pokemon was caught Groundon popped out of the ground.Quickly Nichole threw a masterball at it,but it jumped out of the way."Wow I've never seen a Groundon that fast before!",Nichole said.After trying again and it jumping out of the way,Nichole used one of the Weavile's Ice Beam to freeze it.Then she threw a masterball at it again and caught it.

She returned to the lab to check up on the scientists and her dad.They were all ok,so Nichole went to take a bath.When she got in the bath she found baby Castform in the bath tub,so she got out of the tub,got some of the pokeballs,caught the baby Castform,and got back in the tub.She finished her bath,but before she got dressed the mother Castform came back to feed it's babies,so Nichole threw a great ball she had been hiding and caught the mother Castform.She got dressed and went back to the lab,and when she got there she found that the president and the scientists were in there talking.When they saw Nichole they said"Ready to go?''.She just smiled and the scientists knew she meant yes so they left."Where are we going now?'',she asked."New Mexico.",one of the scientists said."Because that's is where there has been alot of pokemon sitings there",the other scientist said.

On the way to New Mexico Nichole,the scientists,and the president caught twenty-one pokemon.When they got in New Mexico the first thing they saw was alot of pokemon.The pokemon were all moving in one direction."I wonder where they're all going.'',Nichole said.So they followed the pokemon for a few hours.When the pokemon stopped moving,they saw alot of stairs going up into the clouds.Nichole got out of the car and started to run up the flight of stairs and the others followed.On the way up the stairs,Nichole saw alot of flying type pokemon flying around the stairs.When they reached the top of the stairs Nichole,the scientists,the president,and Team Dark were all surprised what they saw they saw the god of all pokemon,Arceus!

First,Nichole tried to use a masterball,but Arceus was to powerful for it.Nichole tried using one of the Weavile's Ice Beam to freeze it,but it was still to powerful.Then Darkrai came into the fight and tried to put Arceus asleep,and it worked.Then Darkrai told the Weavile to use Blizzard on it,they did as they were told,but it drained all of their strength and they fainted.Nichole tried another masterball,but it still didn't work.Darkrai used Nightmare on the Arceus,but it drained all of Darkrai's strength as well and it fainted.Then Nichole looked in her bag for more masterballs,but she found a different kind of ball that she had never seen before she said"What the hell",and she threw it at the Arceus and caught it.But the world was still the same and she knew why"I'm sorry Team Dark'',she said as she threw three master balls and caught them.Then the stairs started to flash with lights and they disappeared.Nichole,the scientists,and the president were returned safely to the ground.They went back to Washington D.C. to get rid of the machine.Halfway back to Washington D.C. Nichole heard a familiar voice saying "Thank you ,Nichole,you have brought peace between our worlds the portal has been sealed so we can never get through again and you might want to check your D.S. we left a little surprise for you.".Nichole reconized knew the voice was Darkrai and she did as Darkrai said and she saw that it's team had been put on her game.


End file.
